Alicia meets Artemis
Alicia had gotten settled into the society, finally accepting what had happened. Now the worry of never seeing her friends or family again set in. She was determined to find out anything she could about moving to a different timeline and how to get back. She figured it wouldn't be too hard to learn in a building full of scientists! She went looking for people she hadn't met yet, figuring out what they did and asking about other people. The young woman appeared optimistic, but she hadn't slept since she got here, and it was starting to show. She also wasn't eating, instead sitting in her room during the time of meals so people wouldn't ask her about her eating. Today she was obviously tired and hungry, but she still tried to look happy and meet the lodgers.* Decipherer: After a few hours browsing the library with a polite disinterest at its contents, Artemis found himself drifting around the halls of the Society in search of something to occupy his free time. He'd visited his mother with Elias only the day before, and he'd feel simply awful to leave while his brother slept. The poor man needed the rest. He caught sight of the newcomer and a bright smile formed. "Oh, hello there!" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *she smiled the brightest she could, but her eyes gave away the worry and exhaustion she was trying to hyde hide* hello! Decipherer: Artemis narrows his eyes, his smile softening. "Are you alright, miss?" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Not really... but it's okay. Decipherer: He tilts his head. "What's on your mind?" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): My friends are all half murderers and my husband's an awful father and my Hela is determined to kill every man in my life including my son and I'm not there to protect him and Ayato sure won't because Maxi isn't tough enough and I'm so worried I can't sleep or eat... *the young woman looked like she would burst into tears any second now* Decipherer: He offers a small, sympathetic smile. "Oh, hon, I'm so sorry." He pauses, his smile fading into a concerned expression. "It's not healthy. How can you focus on helping them when you're not taking care of yourself?" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): How could I sleep? My son could die and my husband wouldn't care...! Decipherer: He sighs, his expression sterning. "And you cannot aid them when passed out or starving yourself." Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I can't aid them if I can't get home! Decipherer: His gaze eases and his voice sweetens. "Miss, you have to understand that if you don't take care of yourself, you can't take care of this. What harm would it do to eat something, or to get some rest? With a clear, rested mind, you can produce better ways to... get home, was it?" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *she looked down, sighing* okay... Decipherer: He nods. "Now, what is your name?" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Alicia Ghast... Decipherer: He offers a bright, toothy grin. "Alacia Ghast, my name is Artemis Geovanni. Would you like to join me in a trip to the kitchen so we can get you something to eat?" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I... guess so. Thank you. Decipherer: He begins to walk alongside her. "You're very welcome, miss Alicia." Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *walks with him to the kitchen* Decipherer: He pokes his head in the doorway carefully before entering fully, flashing another smile. "Hmm... Got a preference?" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Something sweet? Like cake? Decipherer: He turns to her with a curious smile. "Do you know how to cook, miss?" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I own a bakery! Decipherer: He lets out a gasp, his eyes lighting up with awe. "Oh my goodness, do you really? That's amazing!" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Yeah! Decipherer: The wonder in his eyes is almost childlike. "May I watch you work? Cooking, baking too, it's just such a delightful pastime!" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Oh! Of course! *she smiled and got ready to bake* Decipherer: He grins, leaning on the counter and observing her actions with an intrigued look. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *she blanked out, not paying attention anymore* Decipherer: He tilts his head, his grin softening. Though he too was distracted by the baking, there was something inside his mind that offered a small, quiet reminder that his theory had worked, and that he could slip out and she wouldn't notice. Thank God he wasn't listening too close to it. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *she looked happy* Decipherer: Artemis watches in content silence. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *she finished baking and grinned* Decipherer: He cranes his head to look at the result. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *it was a cake, and a pretty one* is it good? Decipherer: He laughs, his arms crossing as he bears a somewhat smug look. "You're the baker, what do you think? It looks amazing, miss!" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Thanks! Decipherer: He bows his head with a half-nod. "You're real talented, miss!" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *giggles* you haven't even tasted it yet... Decipherer: Artemis snickers. "Call me hopeful." Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Okay? Decipherer: He fishes out two forks from a drawer, handing Alicia one. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Thanks! *cuts a piece* Decipherer: Artemis grabs a forkful of the cake and takes a bite, before effectively downing what remains on it. "This is amazing!" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Thank you so much! *gets and eats her slice* Decipherer: He flashes another bright smile, practically devouring his piece and setting the plate and fork down. He giggles at his almost animalistic actions, wiping his mouth with a sleeve. "I'm still with my words, you're real talented!" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Thank you so much! Decipherer: "Y'say that an awful lot, miss! Ya hardly need to be so humble." Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I'm sorry. Nobody ever compliments me so much, I don't know what to say! Decipherer: "Ain't nothing ya need to say." He laughs softly, taking to looking her over again. "Part one's complete, miss, but you still look exhausted." Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *sighs* yeah... Decipherer: He offers an encouraging smile. "Lighten up, alright? What d'ya say, when you wake up I find you and help you with getting a way home to your family?" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Oh! That sounds perfect! Decipherer: Artemis nods in agreement, though a small realization makes him tilt his head. "Do you have somewhere to sleep?" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): ... no... I have a room here, though! Decipherer: He looks concerned for a moment, but relief floods his expression soon enough. "Alright, good!" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Alrighty! Well, bye then! Obtained From An Old Friend from Another Timeline Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Actions Have Consequences